Don't Let Go離さないで
by Hirahirari
Summary: OkitaxOC. ONESHOT. "Quote Request Series" #7! He comes to tease me and embrace me all the time. I wish he would stop it, or else its going to give me delusions. You always boast how popular you are and all the fan letters you're getting. The jealousy burns in my heart as I also irritation of being toyed at. I want him to let me go, but I don't want him let go... what do I do?


**Hirari: The 7th request is by Monaco-san**

**My tests have finally ended and I have returned~!**  
**So sorry for the lateness (TωT)**

**A sweet sweet Sougo and a girl working at the headquarters^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Don't Let Go

* * *

~At the headquarters~

I had been sitting on the porch to catch a time to rest when I had unintentionally dozed off.

"Slacking, are we?"

"Whoa!?"

The arms that suddenly wrap around my neck from behind and the murmur right beside my ear, is more than enough to make me become wide awake.

"Wha-what're you...O-Okita-san!?"

To make describe it simply, we are in the state of him hugging me from behind and I feel my face becoming hotter.

I am working at the headquarters as a maid-worker and Okita-san would frequently do these kinds of things as he pleases without a warning.  
He's just the sadist who loves troubling me and it really bites at me.

_Seriously, I can't keep up with all this..._

Especially since I have feelings for him, its hard for me to not jump to conclusions when he plays with me like this.  
The arms around me tighten and so does my heart.  
Okita-san chuckles softly into my ear.

"That bastard Hijikata was looking for you."

"What? Oh, then I gotta go..."

_Oh, so this is the reason... to tell me this.  
But don't go whispering it into my ear just for the sake of this, or else my heart won't cope it! _I scream in my mind.

"Then I'll be going so please let me go now," Is what I say.  
The chestnut colored hair grazes across my cheek and it tickles.

_Hurry up and let go of me already or I'm gonna faint..._

"...don't wanna."

"...excuse me?"

His words make me blank in confusion.

_Ae? What did this person just say?  
The one who said that Hijikata was looking for me was Okita-san, wasn't it?_

"But you just said Hijikata-san was-"

"I was only told to tell you that. I've already completed my mission as a messenger," he reasons.

What nonsense.

I try tugging his arms off but of course, with my strength, it's impossible to move it at all.  
"...I won't let you go," he then murmurs sweetly against my ear again.

_What the hell is he? A host?_

I suddenly feel a strong feeling that he's just teasing me now.  
And I'm starting to feel used to this side of Okita-san.  
Last time he had told me that he went to the Kyabakura with Matsudaira-san and the others.  
He shows off the love letters he had received in the streets  
But then on top of that, he comes to me for physical contact.

...not knowing how much its making my emotions stir.

"...Okita-san"

"...yeah?"

I had intended to talk with a serious tone, but my voice had flipped instead.  
Dropping my shoulders, I let out a sigh escape from my lips.

"...it's problematic for me if you don't let go."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Wha-...it is _not_!"  
I can imagine his enjoying smiling face behind me, without even having to turn around to look at him.

_I wonder if he plays around with other girls like this too_.

I suddenly feel so stupid after thinking that and feel how pathetic my love is...

"I-if you want to do these kind of things, can you please do it with others?"

"...'These kind of things'?"

It had taken me a bit of courage to say that but Okita-san still continues to bite at me.  
I fix a fist on my lap and feel my eyes downcast as I continue onwards.

"...s-such as...embracing me..." I say with the end of the sentence almost disappearing.  
He is so mean to make me say such embarrassing things.

But then Okita-san suddenly becomes all silent.  
I wonder what's wrong and slowly turn towards his way...

...and see a very displeased look that faces away from me.

"...so you're saying you don't mind if I do this with other people?" he says in a low tone voice.

"...Huh?" Is the only response I can give as I try to decipher his words and only failing at it.

"...You really annoy me."

"W-why...-how...?"

_Annoy? What did I do to make him so annoyed?  
And moreover, I'm the one who's supposed to be annoyed._

Okita-san still looks irritated and I feel myself cocking my head to one side in puzzlement.  
To that, Okita-san then shifts his glare towards me and opens his mouth.

"Whatever I say you don't even smoke with jealousy and on top of that, you offer me to do it to others instead!" He growls.

And I... well, become totally dumbstruck.

_I don't become jealous?_

I blink a few times at Okita-san who averts his gaze again, but now with a blushed face.

_What are you on about... Jealousy...?_

"I was!"

"...wha-?"

I accidentally say it out so loud and I can feel my face burning.  
But this is the truth.  
I had been embarrassingly feeling _so much _jealousy.

But I'm not even his girlfriend so I don't even have the right to.  
And I had been afraid of him to think of me as a distasteful girl filled with jealousy.

"..._O-of course _I was burning with jealousy! It can't be helped though can it when you come back every day telling me how popular among girls you are? But then again you come and do these kinds of things. It feels like I'm being played around and-"

I had lost myself in anger, but then stop my words when I realise what I'm saying.  
Okita-san who had been staring at me this whole time, suddenly starts chuckling.

"...is that a confession?"

"_Eh!?_"

Okita-san pulls a smirk.

_Damn, I did it...,_ I curse myself and shrink back-  
...-only to be pulled towards him.

"I won't let you go to that bastard, Hijikata," he murmurs after nuzzling against the base of my neck and I feel my body become hot.  
When he slowly raises his head, our eyes lock and I feel myself become as rigid as a rock.  
As I stare at him wide eyes, he pulls in to give me a peck on the lips.

"O-Okita-sa...!?"

I feel like I'm about to melt in this highly sweetened atmosphere.  
The arms that gradually stretches out towards me, reaches my cheek and cups it.  
He then captures my watering eyes as he smirks.

"...I can only do these kinds of things to _you_," he says such sweet words.  
And once again, he plants a kiss upon my lips...

"I'm never ever letting you go, you know?"

...making me forget totally about the fact that Hijikata-san was looking for me.

End.

* * *

**Hirari:  
**  
**The quote was: "I'm never ever letting you go, you know?"**

**I want to be said this... /←**  
**If Sougo clings on to me this much, I think my brain will become numb( what?**  
**Anyways, thank you very much for requesting, Monaco-san!**


End file.
